Je ne m'y attendais pas
by Londemcass
Summary: Paige avait oubliée des documents au garage, Walter la voit et lui demande de rester.


Tu ne pouvais plus oublier son regard, il t'avait marqué, tu voulais le voir tous les jours. Quand elle est venue cette nuit là au garage, tu ne pouvais pas y croire, tu l'a trouvais si belle, son visage était sublime, ses cheveux mi ondulés , mi bouclés brillaient.

Tu ne voulais plus la quitter, tu est intrigué par elle, ce n'est pas simplement une quelconque personne, elle est bien plus que ça, c'est elle qui te fait comprendre, qui t'apprend, qui te fait confiance, qui croit en toi.

Elle est rentrée et t'as regardé avec ce regard que tu aimes toujours autant, ses yeux noisettes qui t'observe d'un air passionnés, comme si elle voulait tout découvrir sur toi, te connaître un peu plus chaque jour, te parler plus longtemps.

Elle se dirigait vers toi, près de ton bureau, il était tard pour qu'elle vienne ainsi, que se passait-il?

Tu étais surpris de sa présence mais aussi content.

-Hey, euh... qu'est- ce que tu fais là? Non que je ne suis pas enthousiaste que tu sois là, mais il est tard et je ne m'attendais pas à ta venue ici, mais c'est un plaisir, il y'a un problème?!

-Non Walter. Se mit à rire Paige, ce n'était pas son genre à trop parler mais là il était stressé, perturbé par sa présence, elle le savait, elle pouvait ressentir ce qu'il ressentait.

-Je suis là , parceque Ralph est chez un ami à lui et j'avais oublié la paperasse que je devais finir ici, donc je suis venue pour les prendre.

-Ah... euh.. Ouais cool.

Tu ne savais pas quoi lui dire, ni quoi faire, tu voulais juste rester avec elle, peu t'importais même s'il y'avait un silence ça ne vous dérangais pas du moment que vous étiez réunis.

Elle chercha les documents dans le tiroir de son bureau, sortit deux gros documents pour payer les factures...

Elle allait te dire au revoir quand...

-Tu peux rester ici si tu veux, comme ça tu ne dois pas retourner chez toi et tu es directement sur ton lieu de travail le lendemain matin.

Paige était surprise que tu lui proposes cela, Walter O'brien, le Walter O'brien lui proposa de rester la nuit ici, c'était un miracle.

-C'est vrai que ce serait pratique, je te remercie.

Elle te gratifia d'un magnifique sourire.

-Bien, je vais aller à l'étage préparer ce que tu as besoin.

-Merci, Walter.

Elle te regardait jusqu'à que tu disparaisses.

Elle était entrain de remplir les documents, elle commençait tout doucement à somnoler.

Tu es revenue et tu l'as vue, sa tête enfouit dans ses bras qui étaient allongés sur le bureau.

Tu ne savais pas trop si tu devais la réveiller où la laisser dormir, si tu la laissais dormir dans cette position trop longtemps elle allait avoir des courbatures et le lendemain elle aurait mal partout, tu ne voulais pas ça. Tu te rapprochais délicatement vers elle, tapotait doucement son bras.

-Hey... Paige...

Elle ne se réveillait toujours pas.

Tu retapotais légerement un peu plus fort, puis déplaça ta main vers son visage, tu carressais doucement son visage.

-Paige, tu dois te réveiller, tu vas avoir mal si tu restes comme ça, viens monte au grenier tu seras plus confortable dans mon lit.

Elle releva la tête deux secondes et puis se reméttait dans la position où elle était.

-Allez Paige, s'il te plaît.

-Mmmmmh...

Tu lanças un soupir, elle n'allait certainement pas monter maintenant, elle était trop fatiguée pour faire un effort physique, comme monter les escaliers. Tu te decidas alors de la porter et l'amener toi-même dans la chambre.

-Vu que je vois que tu n'es pas trop d'humeur pour te lever, je vais le faire moi-même.

Paige s'accrochait à toi , ses mains autour de ton cou, tu pouvais entendre son souffle, chaque palpitation de ton coeur était entendu.

Un sourire était sur ses lèvres . Elle frotta son nez contre ta joue, posa un baiser dans ton cou. Tu ne comprenais pas, étais perplexe, ça ne te dérangeais pas au contraire.

-Reste avec moi. Te disa-elle.

Là tu ne savais vraiment plus quoi penser, tu étais à la fois pris par tes sentiments et à la fois distant par sa réplique.

-Euh...Pour... Pouquoi?

Tu la regardais droit dans les yeux sans baisser le regard, tu continuais à la fixer en attendant patiemment sa réponse.

-S'il te plaît juste reste.

-O...Okay.

C'était la première fois que tu dormais avec une femme dont tu aimais, ce n'était pas n'importe laquelle, c'était Paige.

Tu t'allongeais dans le lit près d'elle, ne faisant presque aucun mouvement, tu étais crispé, tu perdais tout tes moyens et restais figé. Tu réagissais comme ça quand tu n'avais plus le contrôle.

Elle se rapprocha de toi, mis ses bras autour de ta taille et posa sa tête sur ton torse.

Tu reprenais tout doucement tes esprits et la serra un peu plus contre toi.

...

Le lendemain matin...

Je me réveille et sens quelqu'un sur moi, qui est-ce? J'apperçois que c'est Paige, qu'est-ce-qu'elle fait là? J' essayes de me souvenir et tout me revient.

Elle se réveille, relève la tête et me voit. Un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, j'aime quand elle sourit, cette façon qu'elle à l'habitude de le faire la rend encore plus belle.

-Hey bien dormi?

J'avais aussi un sourire qui commençait à apparaître.

-Heyy, c'est la première fois depuis des années que je dors plus de 6heures. Et toi?

-Aussi.

Elle se rapprocha de plus en plus, metta sa main sur mon torse, me déposa un baiser sur ma bouche.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais?

Son front était sur le mien , je ne m'y attendais pas que ses lèvres aurait été encore une fois en contact des miennes. La première fois que c'était arrivé, c'était il y'a deux ans et demi mais je n'ai toujours pas oublié la façon dont on s'est embrassés, on voulait juste tester nos sentiments, mais je me suis découragé après quelques secondes qu'on était reliés tous les deux, on était si proches l'un de l'autre, je pouvais sentir son parfum, son coeur battre , chaque millièmes de secondes qui passaient nos battements de nos coeurs se multipliaient. La deuxième fois, j'ai cru que c'était la dernière, c'était pour me sauver, ce baiser me donnait de l'oxygène pour que je puisse encore respirer afin de ne pas tomber et que je puisse me rattraper à la barre. Si elle n'aurait pas fait ça je serais sûrement en bas, même si au fond de moi je sais que c'était seulement professionnel. Je me demande parfois si ç'avait été quelqu'un d'autre , elle aurait fait la même chose, probablement car Paige ferai tout pour sauver quelqu'un mais peut-être que cette idée ne serait pas apparu directement si ce n'aurait pas été moi.

-Je voulais juste t'embrasser. Me répond-elle.

Je lui mis une mèche qui était presque dans ses yeux derrière ses oreilles, je la gratifiait de mon plus beau sourire.

Je la serra encore plus fort contre moi.

Entre deux souffles j'arrivais à prononcer ces mots.

-Je ne veux plus que tu partes. Je suis sérieux, je ne supportais plus ton absence.

-Je sais. Je ne comptais pas partir de toute façon, tu devras continuer à me supporter pour très longtemps. Je suis très sérieuse.

Qui crut qu'une simple visite au garage se transformerait en un rapprochement éternel.


End file.
